wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Darkness of Night
This is my third fanfic! (Other on TMNT Fanon Wiki and another on here.) Please don't edit this at all if you aren't Resa or me. Thank you! Sneak Peak: Leave your home continent for the safty of your loved ones. Wait out the war. Wait twenty-one years. Never give up. Join Stealth Winglet on their epic jounry to lead the many tribes back to Pyrrhia! Will they make it- or will these tribes disappear, never to be seen again? Read Wings of Fire: Darkness of Night! ResaC and Dragon1234567 made this! The main protaginist and antaginist remain a secret! Prologue Burn, Blister, and Blaze stood in front of many queens. The only time they’d be in one place for many years. Queen Abyss’s tail lashed, dangerously. “You should choose me, all of you should choose me!” Blaze scoffed. “I’m surly better than those two combined.” Blister said. “Those fools would never win the war! I will!” Burn snorted. “NO!” all the queens replied. “Then we’ll force you!” Burn lunged at the queens but the queens were quick to react; they leaped out of the way. “Fly out of here!” Queen Volcanic said to Abyss. Abyss was never the one to kill; it’d make her feel terrible. Abyss spread her wings and lifted into the air. “You sure you can handle this?” Abyss said, turning around and stopping. “Yes,” replied Volcanic. Abyss turned around and flew to the Claws of the Clouds Mountain, where all their palaces lied. When she got there; VoidWings everywhere cheered. “Do we have an ally?” asked a VoidWing she recognized as SnapStrike. “No,” replied Abyss. “PACK UP! WE’RE LEAVING!” Abyss yelled. VoidWings gasped. Murmurs went through crowds of VoidWings as they gathered around to hear the news. She went inside the palace. The palace, on the outside and inside; was the colors of a VoidWings’ with smoke coming out of the top. Dragons everywhere were working and waving on two levels on the palace. She yelled, “PACK UP! WE’RE LEAVING!” It was silent, but the dragons did as told. “Good bye,” she heart murmured. She knew this would be the last words to the palace. A tear welded up in her eyes and dropped on the palace floor. Part 1 Danger’s Path Begins ''Twenty-one Years Later…'' Chapter 1 Dimension Jumper, the leader Stealth Winglet, was patrolling VoidWing territory with a leather bag. Stealth Winglet was at his sides. Phoenix, a non-Stealth Winglet member, was with them. “You still owe us,” said Dimension Jumper. “If it wasn’t for Queen Abyss; you’d be crushed eggshell. Queen Volcanic sentenced you to death before you hatched!” “I know,” Phoenix said. “I do owe the VoidWings my life, but, I don’t want to go to the Volcanic Kingdom.” “That’s not an excuse from at least trying, I want you to remember; we’re always here for you!” Dimension Jumper winked at Phoenix and he grinned. “Thanks, Dim!” "We should go back to the Kingdom of Darkness.” Dim said. The Stealth Winglet turned west; towards the Kingdom of Darkness. When they returned to the magnificent kingdom; they were welcomed. The kingdom was bordered with a forest with one entrance. “When may I join Stealth Winglet?” asked Phoenix. “When we think you’re ready.” Casper, the GhostWing, said. “Did I tell you to answer?” demanded Dim. Casper shook his head. “Phoenix, please, try to understand; it’s no willy-nilly to join Stealth Winglet. It’s the most successful Winglet! Even better than Royal Winglet.” Wasteland, their ApocalypseWing, said. Wasteland was free to speak; being second-in-command gives him that privilege. “Can you give me the scroll about Stealth Winglet again, please?” asked Phoenix. “Sure,” said Dim. Dim reached inside his leather bag and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Phoenix. It read: Dimension Jumper (Dim) is the leader of Stealth Winglet and a VoidWing. Wasteland is second-in-command in Stealth Winglet and an ApocalypseWing. Firecharger (Fire) is the third member to join Stealth Winglet, he is a FlameWing. Time Breaker (Time) is fourth and a VoidWing. Bumble, Sapphire, and Lily are different entities on a HydraWing with different powers and personalities. Rockfall (Rock) is a wicked smart PhysicWing and the brains of Stealth Winglet. Casper is the spy for Stealth Winglet and a mighty GhostWing. Shimza is a CrystalWing working in Stealth Winglet. Electric is the storm-glider in Stealth Winglet and the rare LightningWing. Black Death, the rare and mysterious MysteryWing. And Supernova (Super or Nova) the Magnificent the beautiful but the rarest ExoticWing. '' Phoenix handed it back to Dim. “One day; I wish to have my name on that scroll.” Phoenix mumbled. Dim put the scroll back in his bag. Suddenly; a rumbled went through the ground and felt like it was shaking the island. “BUFFALO STAMPEDE!” bellowed Bumble, raising his neck to see farther. “Call in the Air Force!” ordered Queen Abyss. Dragons in armor that held spears came out of the trees and shrubs and went to attack the buffalo. The Air Force battled bravely against the buffalo as they charged at the Kingdom of Darkness. The buffalo hit Stealth Winglet but everyone came out fine. “PHOENIX!” Sapphire yelled. Dim looked around. Phoenix had disappeared. The massive, six wings of the giant, rouge HydraWing flapped and sent dust everywhere. The HydraWing lifted into the air and zoomed off after the stampede on Dim’s commanded. Stealth Winglet raced after the buffalo. “Time! Flank left!” Time did as ordered. Dim focused on teleporting. “Black Death!” he shouted. “Make them change direction!” Dim ordered. Black Death flew ahead of everyone and ahead of the buffalo. “TRY TO GRAB PHOENIX!” yelled Dim. ''Too far, thought Dim. As Black Death landed in front of all the buffalo; Dim noticed a red, black, gray, gold shine. Scales, Dim realized. Scales reflecting off the sun! The buffalo changed direction as they came close to Black Death. “They’re headed for the cliff!” noticed Dim. They were getting close. Too close! Dim worried. Dim was often calm but in times like this; he lost his ability to think fast. Dim teleported to where he saw the scales. He teleported on top of a buffalo “DIM!” yelled Phoenix’s voice. Phoenix’s face appeared out of the mosh-pit pf buffalo. Dim didn’t hesitate; he grabbed Phoenix’s talons and teleported back to Stealth Winglet. All of Stealth Winglet landed beside Phoenix and Dim. Dragons gathered around. “ARE YOU CRAZY?!” bellowed a voice Dim didn’t like. It’s that old, stupid General Crimple, thought Dim. He turned around, and there, in the brightness of the sun; stood General Crimple; the FlameWing Commander/General. “Always have been, always will be.” replied Dim. Crimple growled and disappeared into the crowd. Dim puffed with pride. Crimple usually stays and argues, this time; not really. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions